The Niece
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Jenna's niece,Lola,comes to stay with her for the summer.Wilfred is thrilled to see her and,along with Ryan,Wilfred and Lola wreak havoc in L.A.and what if Lola saw Wilfred the same way Ryan does?rating may be raised to M later
1. Meeting Lola

**Hey dudes, wassup? I can't believe there isn't any fanfiction for Wilfred! Or if there is, I certainly haven't found any yet. So I decided to write the very first Wilfred fanfic! What is Wilfred some of you may ask? It's this awesome new show on FX about a man named Ryan who sees his neighbor's dog, Wilfred, as an Australian man in a dog suit, while everyone else just sees Wilfred as a normal dog. Sound whacked? It totally is, and I love it! Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story and if I get enough good reviews, I'll be sure to update soon :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**do not**_** own Wilfred or any of its characters. I only own Lola**

* * *

><p>"...So do you want my advice or not Ryan?"<p>

"No Wilfred, I'd rather you didn't..."

"Just ask Jenna out and get it over with, Mate"

"But I thought you didn't want me going out with her?" Ryan said.

"I don't, but I figure one disastrous date wouldn't hurt, and it would most likely get my point across"

Wilfred and Ryan were heading back to Jenna's place after taking a walk.

Jenna was coming out the front door just then. She smiled when she saw them. "Wilfred! Did you have a fun time with Ryan today?" she giggled. "Did you?" she hugged him. "Guess what, mommy has a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Wilfred looked at Ryan. He shrugged. "I wonder if it's another rawhide. I chewed the fuck out of that thing... it was awful. It tasted like shit... and not the good kind..."

"Someone's here to stay with us for a little while" Jenna said. She smiled and looked toward the front door. A young girl who looked no older then 15 came outside.

Wilfred's eyes widened. "_Lola?_"

The girl smiled. "Hi Wilfred!"

Wilfred ran to her, tackling her to the ground. "Bloody hell, it's been a long time since I've seen you!" Wilfred said, hugging her.

Lola laughed. "Aww, I missed you too Wilfred!" she hugged him back. "Have you been a good boy for Aunt Jenna?"

"Hell yes"

Lola giggled and stood up, pulling Wilfred to his feet.

Jenna smiled. "Uh, Lola, this is my next door neighbor Ryan. Ryan, this is my niece, Lola"

"Nice to meet you. Aunt Jenna's told me all about you" Lola said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah... nice to meet you too" Ryan said slowly.

"Aunt Jenna's told me a lot about you... and Wilfred's told me quite a bit too"

Jenna frowned a little and Ryan's eyes widened. "Wilfred _told_ you about me?"

Jenna laughed nervously. "Lola, remember what we talked about...?"

"Yes Aunt Jenna" Lola said, rolling her eyes. "I was only kidding" she smiled at Ryan.

"Well, Ryan, do you think you could show Lola around the city today? I would, but I have to work..." Jenna started.

"It's cool Aunt Jenna, I can just hang out with Wilfred"

"Hell yeah you can!"

she and Wilfred smiled at each other.

"No, it's ok if you hang out with me. We can take Wilfred to the dog park" Ryan said.

"_Great!_ Wilfred, be a good boy, and Lola, listen to Ryan, kay?" Jenna said, looking from her dog to her niece.

Lola sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah Aunt Jenna, don't worry. We'll be fine"

Jenna smiled. "Good. See you later guys!" she then got in her car and drove off. Wilfred, Lola, and Ryan smiled and waved.

"Ugh, thank God she's gone!" Lola said.

"I know, right?" Wilfred said.

"I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up that charade!" Lola said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of one pocket and a gold colored lighter out of the other. "Cigarette?" she asked, holding out the pack to Wilfred.

"Oh hell yes" Wilfred said, taking a cigarette and holding it against the lighter.

Ryan looked back and forth between Wilfred and Lola.

Lola looked at him. "What?"

"Y-You... you can understand Wilfred?"

Lola blinked. "Uh... _yeah_" she said slowly.

"She could always understand me" Wilfred said, putting his arm around Lola's shoulders.

Lola looked Ryan up and down. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, but... you mean I'm not crazy?"

"Oh yeah, you're crazy all right" Wilfred said.

Lola laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you seem pretty fucked up to me" she and Wilfred laughed. "So where's this dog park Aunt Jen mentioned?" Lola asked.

"Oh it's this little park about four blocks down" Wilfred said. He turned to Ryan. "You _will_ take us, right?" he gave him a death glare.

Ryan blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure"

Lola smiled. "Great!" she and Wilfred walked off, talking excitedly.

Ryan just followed, dumbfounded. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, how is Lola able to understand Wilfred? Has Ryan finally found someone as crazy as him? And what is the backstory of Wilfred's and Lola's friendship? All these questions and, possibly more, shall be revealed in the next chappie! I hope you liked it and <strong>_**PLEASE**_** review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Leash Laws part 1

**heyo, here's a new chapter of my Wilfred story. i hope you like it, and _please_ review! reviews are awesome :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**do not**_** own Wilfred or any of its characters. I only own Lola**

* * *

><p>"No way, he seriously did that?" Lola was saying as they came to the entrance of the dog park.<p>

"He did, didn't you Ryan?" Wilfred said, grinning at the man over his shoulder as Ryan caught up with them.

"Yeah, I shit in Spencer's boot, okay?"

Lola burst out laughing. "Dude, that's _outrageous!_" she grinned and nudged Wilfred. "And you said he didn't have any balls!"

"I have balls" Ryan grumbled.

"Oh don't be a pouty face Ryan" Lola said, laughing. "Plenty of guys don't have balls" Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes as Wilfred and Lola snickered. "Come on, let's get in the park" Lola said, walking through the entrance.

"Excuse me" a man wearing what appeared to be some kind of uniform walked over to the trio.

"Oh god, what does this guy want?" Lola mumbled.

"Beats me" Wilfred said.

The guy stopped in front of them. "Excuse me, but all dogs must be on a leash"

Lola's jaw dropped. "_What?_"

"What kind of shitty rule is that?" Wilfred demanded. He started toward the guy, but Lola put her hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Wilfred"

Ryan stepped forward. "Uh, look, I can go get Wilfred's leash, it's no trouble..."

"Ryan, I've got this" Lola said, smiling at him over her shoulder. She turned back to the uniformed guy. "Look dude, can't you cut us a break...?"

"No, all dogs must be leashed, no exceptions. There's a certain section of the park where dogs can be off their leash, but as for the rest of the park, a leash is mandatory"

"Why the bloody hell is that?" Wilfred demanded.

"Why is that?" Lola asked, glaring at the guy.

"We had too many dog fights here, so now most of the park requires leashed dogs only"

"Oh I'll give you a dog fight you bastard...!" Wilfred started, going toward the guy, but Lola held him back.

"Wilfred, _chill!_"

"But he...!"

"Dude, _relax_" Lola grinned and led him and Ryan a ways away. "We'll think of a way to get back at that prick" she sighed. "But for now you need to wear your leash..."

"_Bullshit_, I'm not wearing any..."

"Wilfred" Lola gave him a stern look. "It will only be for a bit, and that's the only way we'll get in the park"

Wilfred sighed. "_Fine_" he grumbled.

Ryan blinked. He'd never seen Wilfred agree to something so easily before.

...

"I can't believe you're making me do this"

"Oh would you quit your whining?" Lola rolled her eyes as she and Ryan entered the dog park a little while later. Wilfred was with them, Lola holding onto his leash.

"This is _humiliating!_"

"No it isn't" Ryan said. "There are plenty of other dogs here with a leash"

"You don't know what it's like to have leash on, do you Ryan?" Wilfred said, his tone dead serious.

"Oh god" Lola rolled her eyes. "Here we go..."

"Leashes are _limiting!_" Wilfred said. "They don't give a dog the freedom to run about and go where he pleases... and they choke you Ryan, they choke the living shit out of you!"

"You do that to yourself..." Lola started.

"That's exactly what Jenna says, but I know the truth" Wilfred continued dramatically.

Lola rolled her eyes again. "Wilfred, _enough_"

Wilfred sighed. "It's not right, it's just not right"

Lola led Ryan and Wilfred over to a picnic table. "Here" she said, handing Wilfred's leash to Ryan. "I'm going to go get something for Wilfred to calm him down, I'll be back in a minute" she turned and jogged off.

Ryan blinked and slowly turned to Wilfred. He was giving him a death glare. "Drop it" he said sharply. Ryan immediately let go of the leash. "It's fucking bad enough that _Lola_ was leading me around like some asshole, I'm not letting _you_ do it too"

Ryan sighed, sitting down at the table. "It's not that big of a deal..."

"Oh fuck you" Wilfred sneered.

Ryan frowned, sitting awkwardly at the table, trying to think of something he could say to get Wilfred's mind off of the whole "Leash law" thing. "So, uh... how long have you known Lola?"

Wilfred sat on the other side of the table and looked at his friend. "What kind of question is that?"

"Uh... I was just wondering" Ryan said slowly.

Wilfred sighed irritably. "I've known her since she was 11"

"oh. She... she seems nice"

"She is, but she can also be a fucking badass when she needs to be" Wilfred smiled a little. "She's one of the best friends I've ever had"

"I can tell" Ryan said. "How come you've never mentioned her before?"

Wilfred shrugged. "I don't know... never really thought about it I guess"

Ryan sighed. "Well maybe she can come over to my place with us. We can all hang out, maybe play some video games and watch some Matt Damon movies..." he chuckled a little. "Too bad Lola's too young to drink, cause we could all have a beer too"

"How do you know she can't drink?" Wilfred demanded.

Ryan looked at him. "Wilfred, she can't be any older then 15"

"Ryan, Lola's almost 19 years old"

Ryan's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Wow, she looks so much younger"

"Yeah, I know, and she hates that" Wilfred said. "So I suggest you not mention it to her, Mate"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I won't"

"Hey guys!" Lola came back over just then.

"Hey" Ryan said.

"Wilfred, here" Lola handed him a cigarette... from one of the more expensive brands.

"Uh, thanks Lola"

"It'll help you calm down" Lola said, picking Wilfred's leash back up. Wilfred grumbled to himself as he and Ryan got up form the bench and the trio continued their walk. "Relax Wilfred, we're almost to the part of the park where you can get off your leash" Lola said.

"Fuck that" Wilfred said, grabbing his collar and pulling it off over his head. "FUCK YOU ALL!" he yelled, running off across the park like a bat out of hell.

"Wilfred!" Lola and Ryan yelled. Wilfred ran even faster. "_Wilfred_, get your sorry ass back here _now!_" Lola yelled. She growled. "Great, just fucking _great!_" she grabbed Ryan's hand. "Come on"

"Uh, how are we going to catch him?" Ryan asked. "Easy, I have a plan" Lola said. She started walking, pulling Ryan along with her.

Ryan sighed. "How can this get any worse?" he mumbled.

"_Hey!_ Catch that dog!" it was the uniformed guy from earlier.

Ryan sighed again. "I just _had_ to ask!"

* * *

><p><strong>oh crap, how are Ryan and Lola going to catch Wilfred? you shall find out in the next chapter... i hope to have the next chapter up soon and <em>PLEASE<em> review! it would mean a lot, thanks ^_^**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. Leash Laws part 2

**HEYO! I'm **_**FINALLY**_** updating my Wilfred story! I know a lot of you have been requesting updates, so here it is! Sorry if it's not as good as the others, but I've been having random bouts of writer's block lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and **_**please**_** review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I _do not_ own Wilfred or any of its characters. I only own Lola**

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Ryan asked.<p>

"Once we catch up to him, you distract him and I'll do the rest"

Ryan nodded. "Uh, yeah, ok"

Lola frowned. "Oh fuck"

"What?"

Lola looked around. "Where did he go?"

Ryan looked around and shrugged. I-I don't know…"

"_Shit!_" Lola sighed. "Well come on, we need to find him before he does something stupid"

"hey!"

Ryan and Lola turned. The guy in the uniform came over to them. "You'd better catch your dog or…"

"Look pal, we're working on it, all right? Now get the fuck out of our faces and _back off_" Lola snapped. The guy blinked and looked like he wanted to tell Lola off, but she grabbed Ryan's hand and led him away before the guy could say anything. "Forget that asshole" she said. "Let's just find Wilfred and get out of here"

Ryan was silent, but he was dying to ask Lola the question that had been plaguing him all day. "Uh, Lola?"

"Yeah?"

Ryan hesitated. "Uh, well… do you think there's something wrong with us?"

Lola stopped and looked at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you think we… have a problem?"

"What, you mean… _us_? You and me?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Ryan, what the hell do you think is wrong with us?"

"Well… no one sees Wilfred the way we do"

Lola blinked, then smiled and shook her head. "Ryan" her smile widened. "_Everyon_e can see Wilfred the way we do. They just choose not too"

Ryan blinked. "That doesn't make any sense"

Lola frowned, shrugging. "Well what the fuck did you _want_ me to say, that we have some sort of superpower or something?"

"Actually..."

"You know what, don't answer that" Lola sighed and shook her head. "Let's just find Wilfred" Ryan nodded. He and Lola walked throughout the park, looking high and low for Wilfred. "Where did that sorry fuck go?" Lola groaned, pushing her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him soon" Ryan said.

Lola's eyes widened and she gasped. "Ugh, I'm so _stupid!_"

"What?"

"The pond!" Lola said. "I'll bet you anything Wilfred's down by the pond! I saw that the park has one when we first came here. At the park Wilfred and I used to go to, he would always spend a lot of time down by the pond, harassing the ducks"

"Well let's go to the pond then" Ryan said. Lola nodded and grabbed Ryan's hand again, pulling him along behind her.

As they neared the pond, Ryan could hear an all too familiar Australian accent. "Come on you bloody bastards!"

"Yep, I _knew_ we'd find him here!" Lola said. She and Ryan spotted Wilfred running along the edge of the water, ducks quacking and scattering every which way.

"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt ya! I just wanna...!"

"_Wilfred!_" Lola yelled.

Wilfred froze and his head shot up. Ryan couldn't help but snicker. Right then, Wilfred sort of reminded him of a deer caught in headlights. "Um... I can explain..." Wilfred started.

"_No_, I don't want to hear your shit!" Lola said, storming over to Wilfred and fastening the collar back around his neck. "Are you _trying_ to get us banned from this place or what?"

"_Maybe_" Wilfred snapped. He frowned, pouting a little. "This place is lame anyway"

Lola growled. "Stop being a brat and come on" she walked off, pulling Wilfred along by the leash. He looked really pissed as he and Lola approached Ryan.

Ryan grinned. "Have fun with the ducks Wilfred?"

"Piss off"

Lola lightly smacked his arm. "Wilfred, _enough_. We'd better just leave before you get us into even more trouble"

"_Me_? What did _I_ do? Is it a crime for a dog to want to be able to run freely, to be able to roam where he wants, to take a piss wherever...?"

"Ok, we get it" Lola snapped, rolling her eyes. "God, why do I put up with you Wilfred?"

Wilfred grinned. "Because you love me! _Everyone_ loves me"

Lola sighed, smiling a little. "Yeah, I _do_ love you, but you're still a pain in the ass!"

"Ahh yes, but I'm _your_ pain in the ass"

Lola facepalmed. She turned to Ryan. "Come on, let's get him out of here before something else happens"

"Wait, we can't leave yet! We haven't gotten rid of that bloody Leash Law yet..." Wilfred started.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a part of any of your hair brained schemes" Lola said, leading Wilfred out of the park.

Wilfred grumbled something that Ryan was sure he didn't want Lola to hear. Something about fucking. Ryan blinked and shook his head as they left the park.

"Lola?"

"Yes Wilfred?"

"Can you take this damn leash off me now!"

"Yes, Mr. Grumpy" Lola said, laughing as she unfastened the collar from around Wilfred's neck.

"You're lucky I don't hang you with that fucking thing" he grumbled.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Ooh, I'm so scared" she said sarcastically, striking a mock frightened pose.

Wilfred grinned.

Ryan laughed. "Pretty convincing pose Lola"

"Thanks. I used to take drama classes at the college back home"

"Oh, really? You ever get any acting jobs?"

Lola frowned a little and shook her head.

"Oh, nice way to upset my girl, Ryan!" Wilfred said, smacking Ryan upside the head.

"Wilfred, it's ok, he didn't know" Lola said. "I quit after only a few months. I'm not sure what career I'm going to pursue now" she smiled. "But for now I'm going to not worry about that and just enjoy my time off"

"That's the spirit!" Wilfred said. Lola sighed.

The trio walked along in silence for a few minutes.

"So... what do you guys want to do?" Lola asked.

"I'm hungry" Wilfred said.

"Why don't we get some food. Ryan, where are the good joints to eat around here?" Lola said.

"Speaking of joints, you got any?" Wilfred asked, holding his paw out toward her.

Lola sighed and rolled her eyes, digging into her pocket and taking out a small joint. "Yeah, I have one, but I'm not giving it to you now, while we're in public"

"_Fine_, buzz kill" Wilfred mumbled. Lola glared at him, slipping the joint back in her pocket. They walked to an outdoor cafe type of place. They got some food and sat at one of the outdoor tables. "You know what really pisses me off?" Wilfred asked.

"I think I can guess" Lola mumbled.

"The fact that a lot of places have those fucking No Dogs Allowed signs on the doors. Why aren't dogs allowed into places like the fucking bars? Dogs drink too you know..."

"Please stop while you're ahead" Lola said. "I'm not really in the mood for one of your speeches"

"I don't give speeches" Wilfred turned to Ryan. "Ryan, do I give speeches?"

"Uh... sometimes?" Ryan said weakly.

Wilfred rolled his eyes. "i nver do that"

Lola giggled. "Dude, it's true! You go into these fucking rants about stuff..."

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do fucking _not!_"

"Do fucking _too_, damn it!"

Ryan facepalmed. "Oh boy... you guys..."

"_What?_" Wilfred and Lola said, turning to look at him.

"Look, can't we just finish our food and get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure" Lola said, taking a sip of her Vanilla Coke. She smiled. "You know, I heard that they used to put actual _coke_ in Coke-A-Cola"

Wilfred's eyes widened. "No fucking way!"

Lola nodded. "It's true! At least, I think it is"

"Man, that would be great if they still did that" Wilfred said. "I'd fucking _live_ off of Coke"

"I know, right?" Lola said. Just then, the Star Trek: The Next Generation theme song came blaring out of nowhere, causing several people to turn toward the trio. Lola blushed. "Sorry, I didn't realize my ring tone was so loud" she quickly grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Aunt Jenna! Yeah, Ryan and I are just having some lunch with Wilfred... yeah, ok... ok, see you later" Lola rolled her eyes. "Love you too, bye" she hung up.

"What did Jenna want?" Ryan asked.

"She wants Wilfred and me back at the house in 20 minutes. I have to help her make dinner"

"Why can't she just fucking do it herself?" Wilfred grumbled.

Lola sighed. "It's probably her lame attempt at spending time with me" she stood up from her chair, picking up her Coke. "You see Ryan, Aunt Jenna is always working... why do you think Wilfred spends so much time with you? It's always been that way, Aunt Jenna never really spent a lot of time with me when I was a kid. So I think she's trying to make up for that now by having me do all this boring crap with her"

"Well she's not making a very good start" Wilfred said.

Lola sighed again as the three of them walked down the sidewalk, heading back toward Jenna's house.

...

"I, uh... I had a nice time today Ryan" Lola said, smiling at him as they stood on the front porch of Jenna's house.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, me too. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?"

Lola blushed. "I'd like that" she looked like she was about to say something, when Wilfred pushed his way between them.

"Excuse me" he said stiffly.

Lola smirked. "Geeze, what's got your panties in a wad?"

Wilfred flipped her off.

Lola rolled her eyes and was about to open the door, when it opened.

"Hey guys!" Jenna said, smiling.

"Hey Aunt Jen" Lola said, stepping into the house. She smiled at Ryan. "Bye Ryan, see you later"

"Yeah, bye Lola" Wilfred glared at Ryan before following Lola inside. Ryan frowned a little. _"Wonder what's bothering Wilfred?"_ he thought.

"Ryan, thank you so much for spending the day with Lola"

Ryan shook his head. "Oh, it's no big deal. We had fun. And I think Wilfred's really enjoying having her around"

Jenna nodded. "I know, they were so inseparable for so long, it's great to see them together again"

Ryan smiled. "Well hey, she's welcome to spend they day with Wilfred and me any time"

Jenna hugged him. "Thanks Ryan. You're a great friend"

Ryan blushed. "Uh, thanks" they said their goodbyes and Ryan turned to go home.

he didn't notice the silhouette of a certain dog glaring at him from the living room window.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what's Wilfred so pissed with Ryan about? You'll see soon enough. I'm so glad that there are people enjoying this story, and I'll try to have another update posted soon. Peace out guys, and don't forget to review! If you don't review, I'll have Wilfred sneak into your house at night and steal your Marijuana plants... and maybe he'll crap in your boots too :D<strong>

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
